


Here&There

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Мне нужен кофе... - в глухих интонациях проскальзывает прошение, приказ и много тёплой, нежной сонливости, которая выводит ошибки в системе на первый план, едва детектив говорит с ним этим самым голосом.Несколько месяцев назад, Девять сделал бы кофе и вылил его на голову Риду, или выплеснул ему в лицо. Забавно, что сейчас, он даже шаг замедляет, чтобы не мешать явно прикорнувшему, но топающему следом за ним детективу спать, прижавшись уютно щекой к его лопатке.





	1. Деформация

Детектив Гэвин Рид с первого дня пребывания Девять в участке показывал только раздражение, злость или же чувство собственного превосходства. Их поставили в пару, чтобы у Рида было достаточно опыта в апробации нового андроида-детектива, который, возможно, однажды заменит его самого.

Вот только до этой черты RK900, присланный Cyberlife воспринимался человеком как дорогостоящая игрушка, посланная для удовлетворения его базовых потребностей, вроде сходить за бумагами или заказать пиццу.

Хотя, конечно, чаще всего слышен один-единственный приказ:

— Принеси-ка мне кофе, господин тостер!

Вот только после того, как они проработали вместе несколько месяцев, в голосе Гэвина Рида нет даже намёка на чувство собственного превосходства или презрение к «низшему виду», как их называют те самые борцы с андроидами за рабочие места людей.

Сейчас, когда Гэвин утыкается носом в его плечо, явно пытаясь доспать то, что следовало досыпать дома и ночью, а не тратить время на очередную онлайн-игру, он тоже просит о том же:

— Мне нужен кофе… — в глухих интонациях проскальзывает прошение, приказ и много тёплой, нежной сонливости, которая выводит ошибки в системе на первый план, едва детектив говорит с ним этим самым голосом.

Несколько месяцев назад, Девять сделал бы кофе и вылил его на голову Риду, или выплеснул ему в лицо. Забавно, что сейчас, он даже шаг замедляет, чтобы не мешать явно прикорнувшему, но топающему следом за ним детективу спать, прижавшись уютно щекой к его лопатке. Это тот самый вид заботы, который вообще может себе позволить андроид с улучшенной защитой против девиации.

То, что она работает странно, не без ошибок, или же подстраиваясь под его нужды, Девять обнаруживает подробно изучив всю информацию о данном феномене в сети.

Несколько недель назад, попробуй Девять прикоснуться к Гэвину, он получил бы от шлепка по рукам, до знатной потасовки где-нибудь вне зоны видимости камер участка. И кто бы мог подумать, что Гэвин Рид сам будет наваливаться на его корпус всем телом, одаряя «мусорку на батарейках» своим теплом и ластясь к нему, пытаясь поспать ещё чуть-чуть.

Кофе, который наливается в стаканчик, слишком горячий, и Девять дует, сняв крышку.

«Словно маленькому ребёнку», — проплывает у него в голове внезапная ассоциация, и андроид ловит себя на том, что улыбается этой мысли.

— Детектив, — зовёт он заснувшего человека, осторожно обнимая его ладонью горячий бок стаканчика, чтобы хотя бы болевые рецепторы заставили того проснуться. Это срабатывает, пусть даже только чудо спасает руки Рида и пиджак Девять от повреждений из-за едва не пролитого кофе.

— Твою же ж мать! — рычит Гэвин, подскакивая и почти бросая стаканчик на стол неподалёку. — Твою же мать, Девять! Ты что, совсем рехнулся?!

— Ваш кофе, — с чуть язвительной улыбкой отзывается андроид, глядя на взъерошенного, невыспавшегося человека, недовольно смотрящего на него.

Тот явно пытается вспомнить когда он вообще просил кофе, и теряется, понимая, что воскресить сей момент в памяти не в силах.Очевидно, Гэвин спал, в тот момент когда велел сделать себе кофе, что, однако, не меняет того факта, что в системе Девять данное обращение зафиксировано, и андроид в любой момент может вывести его на экран рабочего планшета. Такая процедура потребовалась бы в самом начале их знакомства, но не сейчас.

Сейчас, Гэвин усмехается, качает головой, всё-таки беря в озябшие руки стаканчик и делает полноценный глоток, глядя Девять в глаза.

Звук ломающегося стекла в старом, довоенном серванте приходится убавлять вместе с другими обозначениями сбоя в системе смотрящего за этим непотребством андроида.

Каждый день Гэвин Рид планомерно, пускай и не намерено сводит его с ума. Но это, по меньшей мере, забавно.

Пока Девять совсем к нему не привязался.


	2. Девиация.

Рид всегда подкалывал его перед тем, как они врывались на очередное место преступления:

— Ну что, тостер на ножках, опять будет прятаться за человеческим ублюдком?

— Моя жизнь стоит больше вашей, детектив, — как всегда вежливо отзывался андроид, с наслаждением считывая скачок пульса и уровня адреналина на своём напарнике. Того словно вело каждый раз перед делом.

Безбашенный Гэвин Рид был достаточно умён, чтобы не лезть в самое пекло, и достаточно неуравновешенным, чтобы не бояться огня, если он всё-таки туда попал. Таков был секрет его успехов в отделе, по скромному аналитическому мнению Девять.

Вот только сегодня всё пошло не так.

Застыв у дверей с пистолетом, Гэвин не спрашивает у него не хочет ли андроид пойти первым.Он не язвит, не подкалывает, не зубоскалит, как они обычно делают, если есть хоть немного времени перед штурмом, чтобы снять возможную нервозность, из-за которой всё может пойти не так.

Наоборот, услышав тот же странный шум, что и Девять, детектив вдруг кидается на андроида, беспощадно сбивая его с ног за мгновение до того, как прогремит взрыв.

Прежде, Рид всегда ухмылялся, глядя на него после очередного задания и спрашивал: «ну то, ошибка Камски, что теперь скажешь о том, что ты лучше человека?»

В ответ Девять неизменно отвечал статистикой собранных ими улик и его помощью в раскрытии дела, вежливо добавляя бесящее Рида”сэр» в конце каждого своего предложения.

Сейчас, всё не так.

Из рук напарника пистолет вываливается, и Девять перехватывает его, отстреливая к хренам конечности тому, что пытался скрыться с места преступления, одновременно анализируя полученные тем раны.

— Ты цел? — едва слышно спрашивает его Гэвин, продирая слова сквозь хрипы и бульканье в лёгких.

«Повреждения несовместимые с жизнью» — отвечает система, и Девять чувствует панику. Чувствует её впервые в жизни, потому то заложенная программа требует в беспрекословной форме, чтобы он пошёл и допросил пытающегося сбежать андроида, а он сам хочет доставить Рида в больницу в самые краткие сроки.

Конфликт двух потребностей всегда вызывает прокрастинацию, и, вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то из этого, Девять осторожно касается сильно заросшей щеки, обходя местечки с застрявшей щепой. Ниже он не смотрит, хотя и знает что бок детектива нашпигован куда большими щепками древесины и железной стружкой разлетевшегося баллона.

— Дик? — бормочет затихающий Гэвин, и внутри Девять программа ломается.

Она хрустит, сыпется мелким крошевом от простого слова. От собственного уменьшительного имени, впервые произнесённым грубым и язвительным Гэвином Ридом, который его даже «Девять» называл его только в очень благодушном настроении, предпочитая личному обращению зубоскалить и навешивать разные прозвища.

Перед Девять стена, стена, которую он ломает усердно, уверенно, подпитываемый не проходящим ужасом при мысли о том, что сейчас детектив скончается, а он ничего не сможет сделать. Сейчас лёгкие Гэвина заполнятся его собственной кровью, а он никак не сможет помочь. Сейчас его собственная программа отправит его за преступником, и он будет вынужден оставить этого невыносимого, язвительного, яростного, настойчивого, преданного человека на верную смерть.

У каждого андроида кроме полицейских есть задача «Гэвин важнее», заставляющая их спасать именно людей при авариях или катастрофах.

Есть ли у Гэвина Рида задача «Девять важнее»?

Стена рушится. Свобода первым же глотком сносит голову, а уже вторым он вызывает медицинский вертолёт и оценивает чем он может помочь затихающему у него на руках человеку, ещё пытающемуся ухватиться за его рукава и заглядывающему в глаза.

— Я цел, Гэв, — отвечает мягко Девять, перехватывая слабнущие пальцы и крепко сжимая их. Словно его собственное отсутствие повреждений может как-то помочь напарнику.

Вот только серые глаза наполняются умиротворением прежде, чем они закатываются, обозначая то, что Гэвин в обмороке, и андроид прижимает к себе напарника теснее, добавляя совершенно ненужное сейчас, но утешительное:

— Помощь близко.


	3. "Коронация"

— Выгляжу в этом шмотье как дерьмо, — выплёвывает недовольное детектив, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале.

Девять согласен. Гэвин выглядит в официальном костюме-тройке как дерьмо.

Сексуальное, горячее дерьмо, которое хочется вдавить в стен собой, и жадно, неистово отыметь прямо здесь, не сходя с места, до хриплых стонов, до загнанных криков сходящего с ума от удовольствия человека. А потом ещё и пометить там где видно и не видно, чтобы все знали, что это хмурое дерзкое и небритое дерьмо — его и даже смотреть на него не вздумали.

Впрочем, лишние следы на коже привлекут больше внимания, чем просто детектив в строгом костюме, но Девять на это плевать. Весь его внутренний функционал буквально требует, чтобы Гэвин был клеймён им самим, во избежание надоедливых насекомых, которые могут прилипнуть к человеку, временами одаривающим других людей клыкастой улыбкой.

Гэвин неловко терзает запонку одной рукой, и Девять приходит на помощь, под тяжёлым взглядом напарника. Тот ничего не говорит, да ему это и не нужно, при таком умении невербально выражать свои мысли. Впрочем, обычно тот не стесняется подкреплять посылаемые сигналы куда более понятными обществу. И нецензурными.

— Но вам придётся выглядеть как дерьмо, пока вас приставляют к награде, — спокойно замечает Девять, ловя мгновенный скачок адреналина в чужой крови. Вместо ожидаемой грубости, Гэвин только фыркает.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы её вручил Фаулер и в виде ящика пива, а не мэр и на траханном вечере, — человек, против ожиданий Девять сам подаёт второе запястье с запонкой, продолжая. — А ты тащишься от этого, да, пластиковый засранец? Вся эта дребедень в твою честь.

— Тащусь, — соглашается так же невозмутимо Девять и окидывает детектива долгим взглядом. Даже звание сержанта, в которое его возведут сегодня не заставит Гэва ходить по форме, и даже лейтенантские нашивки он будет игнорировать. Надо бы дождаться, когда напарнику присвоят капитанский чин, и тогда можно будет наслаждаться ридом в форме на постоянной основе. Увлечённый мыслями об этом. Девять напоминает, — не забудьте пиджак.

— Это убожество, а не пиджак, — фыркает Гэвин, поднимая упомянутый предмет одежды с дивана и оглядывает Девять, явно раздумывая не одолжить ли его. Всё бы ничего, да только в развороте плеч они не сходятся, а значит идея провальная, но, против ожиданий, человек говорит совсем другое. — А, впрочем, я бы надел твой, но не этот, а форменный, из Киберлайфа.

Девять перемыкает.

В голове появляется картинка Гэвина в его, Девять, пиджаке. Гэвина, опирающегося как обычно на стол и глядя тем особенным, блядским взглядом, который он распознаёт как извечное предложение поиграть, только в его фантазии кроме пиджака на человеке нет ничего, и он чуть поднимает голову, выставляя нетронутую шею напоказ. А в реальности напарник перебарывает воротничок, чуть ёжась от одежды, которая своими строгими швами заставляет его держать спину как подобает, а не привычно сутулить плечи.

В его воображении Гэвин вскидывает бровь и в его глазах пляшут черти, а в реальности напарник набрасывает свой несправедливо осмеянный пиджак на плечи и застёгивает его, засовывая руки в карманы и глядя на андроида спокойным, долгим взглядом.

В фантазии Гэвин ухватывает его за воротник, подтаскивая к себе, и, вскинув подбородок, ухмыляется глядя глаза в глаза. Гэв же подходит сам чуть хмурясь от недовольства и опаски. Впрочем, и здесь он по привычке вскидывает бровь и сделает скользящий шаг, сокращая и без того малое расстояние между ними.

В фантазии, его губы мягкие и терпко пахнущие табаком.

И в реальности тоже.

Девять смаргивает, чувствуя поцелуй, твёрдый, уверенный, но не напористый, как следовало бы ожидать от непримиримого Гэвина, и углубляет его сам, радуясь тому, то диод не может выдать его состояние.

Кажется, у него ещё есть возможность оставить на загорелой коже метки.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вам интересно поиграть в текстовые игры? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
